The Fall of Heaven and Hell
by RememberBlack
Summary: Hei promised Amber he'd never hurt her, and Amber promised she'd never leave him..but what if they broke their promises? When all hell breaks lose after Heavens war, more war will break out, promises destroyed, and the world starts falling apart, Amber holds the fate of all contractors, but is she ready to pay the ultimate price for the safety of the world?
1. The Beginning

Note to readers, and disclaimers.

Lets seeeeeee hmm... well first of all this is NOT for kids or young children under the age of 14. Due to language, adult scenes, and violence along with serious badassness and intenseness.  
It would also be best if you actually SAW the anime _Darker than Black_ and got farther then season 1 because they're are some spoilers. Not many, but some. ****IMPORTANT** I did not make the anime. Characters such as Hei, the original Amber, Yin, Amagiri, Izanami etc; are property of the Anime's creators while some characters like: Kaito, Lily, Amber Ito, Karuto, Masaru, and Kidd,etc; are apart of MY imagination.  
On a different note: Amber (From the Anime) and Amber Ito (My OC) are **NOT** the same person. Mk? They seem like it though o.o This is a DIFFERENT character though. o.o Hehe I know Amber Ito runs EPR, and dies to save Hei, and all that nice shit, but again they're not the same person. amber (the original) Doesn't show up in this fanfiction.  
Also: If your not a fan of Hei x Amber/ Hember ships, the LEAVE *opens door* The door is open. If your just going to read it and complain then I have 4 words for you... Get on my level.  
One last thing, Ima spoil this so NO one can get pissed off, when I WARNED YOU. One, Hei and Amber ito, are SHIPPEDDDDD MK? Two, This is kinda sad, 3, this is one of those DTB fanfics were the good characters die, 4. It's a fanfiction, I can MAKE WHATEVER I want happen, so shit will go down and Hei may or may not die.******

******Got it good, Now read meh friends!******

Chapter one: The end of Heavens War

Hei faced the contractor that stood in his way. The man was tall blond, and wore a red jumpsuit. The man smiled and his pupils turned red, and the outlines of his eyes turned blue. Water shot from the nearest pond towards Hei, but Hei was too quick, within seconds, he was behind the contractor. He wrapped his metal wire around the contractor's neck, and jumped into the nearest tree. The contractor gasped for breath as he shot up into the tree. Hei looked at the contractor with a look mixed with hate, and regret. Hei jumped out of the tree, and heard the snap of the contractor's neck breaking. The metal wire returned to its holder and Hei ran towards Heavens peak. He saw a flash of bright light and thought of only one thing. Amber.

Amber was surrounded. Contractors from many different groups stared at her. Each wore a different color body suit, the color represented the organization they were fighting for. Black, for the Black Dandelions, Dark blue, for the syndicate, olive-green, for the Underground, and red for Evening Primrose. _I hate this! Why must we fight? Were all contractors aren't we? We were all created by a head contractor. Can't we be peaceful?_ Amber hated wars like this. Violent, pointless, wars. They only caused pain. It was stupid. Amber gave a weary sigh. For a moment she felt sorry for the contractors standing before her. She gave another sigh, idiots.. she wanted to say. Amber was an extremely powerful contractor. It could take more than 20 contractors to take her down. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Hmph. Taking your downfall with dignity eh?" she heard a male voice. She knew him. "Amagiri. Nice to see you too. However, I wont be dying today." She smiled, eyes still closed. "Come on, they're 20 of us, and one of you. We could careless if you're the head contractor. We will kill you." Another voice. One she could not recognize. She opened her grey eyes and stepped forward, all she could see was a bright blue light and black flowers everywhere. After the light faded, and Amagiri running off, Amber closed her eyes, and collapsed.

Hei was deep in thought while running to save Amber. He loved Amber, and would do anything for her. He'd jump in front of a bus for her, He'd even stop eating so much if it meant making her happy. However, he would not-not ever, like Ambers mom. Amber's mom at one point in time was a powerful contractor called a head contractor. A head contractor was supposedly the creator of contractors. They get their power directly from the gate, and they use it through special objects to create contractors at will. Head contractors had 3 contractor "powers". The first was their regular contractor ability, that they pay off with their" price", the second would be creating contractors, the third however, varied on the contractor. Amber's 3rd power was seeing the future, Masaru, Amber's older brother, could change the appearance. Not much was known about head contractors, except that they we're ultra powerful, uber badass, and extremely dangerous.

Hei ran like he never had run before, with his blood pumping, and head burst into the clearing just in time to see Amber collapse.


	2. The Fall of Heaven

...

Amber awoke with a bolt. Sweat driped from her forhead. My price, is it finally paid? She pinched herself, hoping she was awake. "Ow." she pinched harder. "At least now I know I'm awake, to bad I can never remember the nightmares." She muttered getting up. Bai and Masaru were asleep. She exited the tent and walked over to the tent she and Hei shared.

Hei wasn't there when she walked in. "Huh. Must be.." she was interrupted by the voice of Hei "Masuru, Amber! Bai!" He yelled. Amber knew something was wrong from the tone of Hei's voice.

Amber ran. She knew something was going to happen, she felt it. Hei wasn't that far away, and Amber was in good shape. "Hei!" She called, as she burst into a clearing. Hei was standing, knife pulled, facing a 12 year old girl. She had green eyes, and red hair puled into a braid. The girl had a sword, she turned to Amber. "I know you! Your the girl who killed Misao! Guess what? Since you killed my friend, I'm going to kill yours." and her pupils turned red, and the outline to her eyes turned blue. Electricity surged through her sword as she charged at Hei.

Hei knew this was it. "Amber!" He called as the girl got closer. "Don't use your ability! Masaru still needs you. I love you." Hei closed his eyes, he didn't want to fight, he knew he couldn't win. But the end never came. He opened his eyes and saw Amber, she managed to throw her own blade at the girl, hitting her in the leg. "No, I need you Hei." She smiled as she came to his aid.

Amber took Hei's knife. "If you touch him ever," She hissed to the girl, lying on the ground. "I won't show mercy." As she turned to walk, Hei saw the girl pick herself up and lunge at Amber, blade first. "No!" but his warning was to late. "Huh?" she turned. The girls knife connected with Ambers right eye. She screamed in pain as she clutched her eye. "Amber!" Masaru came into the clearing followed by Bai, Hei's older sister.

Hei wrapped his wire around the girls neck. "This is your own fault. See you in hell." He spat as her neck snapped. The girl went limp, and the wire went back into his holder. Amber was no longer screaming. She lay limp in Masaru's arms, Bai had pulled the knife out and was trying to patch up the wound with parts of her suit. "Shes not dead, but shes lost a lot of blood." Bai sounded so calm. It made Hei angry, How can she be so calm? Amber could die! "How can you be so calm? She could die! Dammit Bai, can't you see how lost I'd be without her?" Hei groweled.

"Hei, there's a time when everyone has to let go. One day I'll have to let go of you, or Masaru, or Amber, and you will do the same. It doesn't mean I won't stop loving you, and it doesn't mean Amber won't stop loving you either. You'll learn how to deal with it. I did, when I lost mom and dad."

And she walked off, as Masaru followed, Amber in his arms. "I don't care what they say.." He mumbled and followed.

...

"Masaru. Is this really the right choice?" Amber stood before Masaru, watching the sun set over the war zone. Masaru, Bai, and Amber stood alone in center of the gate. Ambers entire body glowed a bright blue, and so did Masaru. Bai held his hand, glowing a darker, faded blue.

"It is the choice we have to make, it's nt necessarliy the best one..but it is the right one."

Bai smiled "He's coming." and she kissed Masaru.

Hei ran. Hundreds of people following. Contractors, dolls, and even humans. They wee heading for the gate. A crumpled note in his hand..

Dear Hei,

We all have to make sacrifices in life, and my sacrifice is now. I'm leaving you. Me and Bai and Masaru, ..we are EPR. We never wanted you to know, but now...now you need to know. I always loved you Hei, and so did Bai. This is our own choice. We couldn't let everyone destroy eachother. I can't go back, I have to make this choice. It's all for the best, I'll see you later, in this life, or another. Love, Amber

It played over in his mind..It's all for the best, I'll see you later, in this life, or another. A mix of emotions ran through him, and none of them we're good.

A blast of blinding light came from the gate. Hei managed to make it to Bai. Bai was all alone, both Amber and Masaru we're know wer in sight. "NO! Bai, I still need you!" He cried reaching for her. "No, big brother. You must journey without me. Keep me in your heart." She whispered and she was gone.

Hei found himself on his knee's. Amber stood before him, un harmed. The gate and everything around them was ash. Bit's of grey ash fell from the fading sky. They were all thats left of the gates destruction.

"What." He couldn't find the words. First he was shocked, and then the rage took over.

"Where is my sister!"

"Hei, calm down."

He drew his knife and pressed it to her throat.

"I'll give you 10 seconds to get out of my site. Or else I'll kill you."

"Hei it was all for the best.."

"10"

Amber felt tears in her eyes. Why? Why must he hate me?

"9"

Amber wasn't there when he got to ten. She had work to do, she had to fix her mess. She had to re assemble EPR, and take her brothers place as a head contractor. She had to make things right.


End file.
